


Corn Dogs

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Roller Coasters, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Prompt: you choose the ship ... Person C: "So what ride do you want to ride? "Person B: "I want to ride that."*points at person A* - Person A: *eating a corndog and chokes*
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Corn Dogs

Regina had never been to Coney Island before, so Emma thought today would be the perfect time to bring her. Henry tagged along with them because who could resist a day at an amusement park? 

The whole ride there Emma wouldn’t stop yapping about all the rides, and of course fried food, that you could enjoy. “We have to try the Cyclone! It’s the biggest rollercoaster there!”

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s badgering, “No way. I am not riding in yet another death trap! This one’s good enough!” she motioned to Emma’s yellow bug. 

Emma cackled, “Relax, babe. You’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say,” Regina huffed. 

As soon as they arrived, they got out of the car and joined hands. They walked toward the gate to pay their way in, with Henry in tow. Regina reached into her purse to find some money, but Emma stopped her. 

“No, I got this.”

“But you drove here,” Regina insisted.

“It’s okay. Consider it a gift,” Emma smiled. 

Once they bought their tickets and got into the park, Regina’s stomach growled. “I skipped lunch.”

“No problem. I know just the solution,” Emma pulled her to a corndog cart. “You gotta try one of these.”

“No way. That thing looks like it’s filled with grease,” Regina shook her head. 

“Mom. Come on. Corndogs are amazing,” Henry added.

Emma looked at Regina and pouted. 

Regina couldn't resist Emma’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine. But if I throw up, I’m facing you.” 

Emma gave the order to the man, “Three please.”

“Here you are,” the worker said. “Enjoy!” 

Emma handed Regina and Henry their corndogs and grinned. “Go on.”

Regina slowly took a bite and chewed very timidly. 

“Well?” Emma asked. 

“Not too bad,” Regina complied. 

Henry looked around at the amusement park in awe. He took in the huge lights on the ferris wheel, the aroma of sweets and the salty air of the ocean, the kids screaming with joy, and he turned to his mom and asked, “So what ride do you wanna go on first?” 

“I want to ride that,” Regina pointed at Emma while licking her lips.

Emma choked on her corndog. She started coughing and wheezing so Regina immediately felt guilty, and tried to give her the heimlich. “Shit. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Regina put her hands on Emma’s face.

“I’m fine,” Emma heaved. 

“See, this is why I don’t flirt. Every time I do, I’m so awkward about it, it just makes the whole situation unbearable,” Regina sighed. 

“That’s why I love you,” Emma smiled and pecked Regina on the lips.


End file.
